Soul link
by Seanstuckey
Summary: This souly based on the dragon ball figherz game. The soul (who i decided is a girl) is linked to one of the most terrifying beings in the universe lord frieza I do not dragon ball Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super is owned by funimation, toei animation, fuji tv, and Akira Toriyama Please support the official release
1. chapter 1

Soul link

Chapter one: Frieza

I awoke to a sound of beeping, my version blurry. "Hello are awake" a voice called to me. As my version cleared I saw a tall muscular man, with blue eyes, orange hair, and a black jumpsuit with green armor. "Who are you" I said "and where am I". "I am Android 16 I work for a secret organization known as the red ribbon army". 'Android' I thought. "The room we stand upon is just one of the many bases the army has". His voice was very stoic almost robotic yet there was a sense of humanity behind it. "Why am I here did this... red ribbon army ordered you to kidnap me, although I don't even know who I am, who am I". 16 stood closer "look in the mirror" I didn't know what he was trying to do but I obliged. I stood up and looked in the mirror only too see something very very very strange.

What I saw was a strange creature with white and purple skin, red eyes, dark black lips, and a uncomfortably large and long tail. 16 stood next to me "this may be hard to believe but you're not exactly human" I looked at him with shock. If I wasn't humam then what was I. 16 continued "you are a artificial soul. You where created to link with the souls of different life forms". Me a artificial being now I was definitely dreaming. "The life form you are linked with right now is a alien warlord named Frieza". Frieza why did sound familiar."So this Frieza am I possessing him". I hated the idea of sharing a body with someone especially a warlord. "Do not worry Frieza is in a state of sleep it would be while before he awakes". That was reassuring I was about to calm down until.

"Hello" a voice called "are you deaf I've been trying to call you for several hours". I closed my eyes trying to find the source of the voice, until I found myself in a state mind which felt cold and unstelling. I began to look at my true from. 'I'm a girl' I thought. If I was a artificial soul then I should be genderless right. I thought about for a moment until I heard the voice again. "So you're the one who has taken over my body how quaint". I turn around and saw him Frieza. At first glance he didn't look much he was really scrawny despite being heavily built, and was short too about as tall as me. But I this feeling there was more to him then meets the eye. "Well" he said "aren't going to say something

"Um-"

Sigh "tell me you're name at least and be quick about I'm losing my patience".

Geez this guy is so demanding. "I don't have a name I'm just as confused as you are"

"You don't have a name hm well it doesn't matter anyway, now if you don't GIVE ME BACK BODY YOU DISTGUSTING WORM". Ok I didn't know who this was but he is not going come at me like that.

"Hey I'm not you're slave dickhead so screw you"

"What did you say to me"

Right when he said it I instantly regretted saying what I said. He began to walk closer to me. I tried to say "I'm not sacred of you" but it came out like a whimper I was scared and Frieza knew it, he looked like the kind of guy who feed off of people's fears, he began to chuckle " ohohoho you underestimate me you fail to notice the depths of my power". He pointed his finger at me and it begin to illuminate with a ball of red energy. Was he going to kill me. I started to panic tears welling up in my eyes. "Wait please spare me I'll do anything you ask"! I whimpered Frieza just stared with a cold smile on his face he put behind his back and said "that's better now if you please" I had no choice I distinguish my control over Frieza's body

"Hello hello can you hear me" 16 called out. A pair of red eyes opened but they weren't mine. "So are you the one who put this thing in my body" Frieza said I wanted to punch him. "So you awoke. More sooner then I expected".

"No one can keep lord Frieza at bay" 'lord Frieza' I thought. "It does not matter we have business to intend to". "Don't order me around weakling I am Frieza. Frieza serves no one".

"You have no choice in the matter". 16 said in that stoic voice he had.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy you then and while i'm at it I'll take my time and kill every single person on this planet". Ok now this has gone too far I instantly took back control and Frieza wasn't to happy

"What" Frieza said angerly "why did you take back control".

"I'm not going to let kill innocent people for senseless need for blood". And I meant it I wasn't going to chicken out this time. "If you want this body back you're gonna have to kill me for it".

"So be it then" Frieza said, before he can do anything I ran right towards him and punched him right in the chest. Nothing happened his body was like steel compared to me. "Hohoho did honestly think that would work honestly what did expect from a lower life form"

"Is that suppose to be sexist or racist"

"However you want to see it now time to die".

To be continued-

Will the soul be able to take back control over Friezas body or will she be another victim of Frieza found out next time on Dragon Ball Figherz.


	2. Soul link

Frieza


	3. Chapter 2

Frieza pt 2

Last time on Dragon ball Fighterz, the soul faces against one of the deadliest creatures in the universe, Frieza. Can the soul be able to face against this monster, find out right now on Dragon Ball Fighterz*

This was it, this was how I was going to to die. I've only existed for like a few minutes and this is where I am now. About to be blasted by an alien psychopath. Frieza stood there, grinning at me, enjoying every bit of my fear and humiliation. The red energy surging from his finger.

"You should've never crossed me," Frieza said, still grinning. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to blow this planet into oblivion, any last words."

I stood up and straightened my back.

"Yeah." I said confidently and spat at him.

"Screw you dickhead."

The insult seemed to faze Frieza, because he was no longer smiling, he now looked irritated. My sudden courage, seemed to faze Frieza, and that was enough to put a smile on my face. Frieza fires the the energy blast. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

I opened my eyes after a few moments and I was still alive. I was relieved but at the same time shocked. That blast should've killed me, shouldn't it. I looked at Frieza who shared my surprise.

"What!" Frieza said furiously. "That's impossible, how are you still alive!"

"I don't know." I replied honestly, "I'm just as surprise as you are."

"I can explain," we both heard 16. I fazed out of Frieza conscience and looked through his eyes. Surprisingly, Frieza could still control his body, and from what I saw he was trying to shoot a energy beam. "Why can't I destroy this thing my head, and why can't I use my powers." Frieza said angerly.

"She is a artificial soul, Frieza." 16 said. "As long as she is embitted in your mind, she cannot be destroyed, she has complete control over you."

"Which's means," I said aloud in Frieza's mind, "As long as I am here, you can't use your powers, I can. Oh how the tables have turned."

Frieza was not happy, he grunted and snorted. I could almost feel a vain pop out. Then suddenly he regained his composure and put on the same cocky grin, he wore.

"Fine then." He said, "If I am to be stuck with you, I might as well cooperate."

"Good." 16 said, with a small smile. "We should get going then, we must search for her."

"Who?" Frieza said.

"Another android, Android 21."

'Android 21' I thought, why did that name sound so familiar.

Next time on Dragon Ball Fighterz, Android 21 jump into the scene.


End file.
